For My Love
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: How far is she willing to go to save her love one? Will she get there in time, or will he be killed?


_AN to quizilla readers: sorry that this took so long. Due to technical problems between Quizilla not allowing me to log on to my computer deciding it wants to go on the frenzy it is finally up. This will be the last thing I post and in a week's time everything will be deleted because I am tired of dealing with quizilla and its multiple problems I just wanted to finish this request story and allow her to be able to read it before I deleted my account._

For my Love (Gaara Oneshot) Requested by KayKay286Kiba

Through the open window the wicked desert wind whipped around the office, toppling piles of paperwork over in its wake.

"No!" cried the female rushing to the window to close it before even more damage could be done.

The kimono flatters, rippling through the air at the sudden graceful movement as she vaulted over destroyed piles to the window. The ebony locks flicked out, swishing from side to side in rhythm of every bound the maiden takes. Her sea blue orbs reflect her panic.

In one swift motion she slams the window shut.

"What will Gaara say when he sees this?" she taught aloud.

"When I see what?" the redhead asked upon entering the office, "Sarah, what happened in here?"

"Gaara," she squeaked in surprise, "Well you see…um I was um…trying to help you while you were at your meeting and well…I had most of it done when the wind came through the window knocking over the piles."

Sarah rushed at the end out of embarrassment and as each second passed the more heat rushed to her cheeks.

"I-I just wanted to help you out s-since you've been doing so much lately with little time to relax," she continued to explain.

Gaara sighed deeply, which Sarah took as aggravation at her.

"I'm sorry," she wailed.

Gaara ruffled her dark locks before saying, "It's alright. I need to go grab some tea and when I get back we'll clean this up. Ok?"

"Alright." She sighed out, '_that's not what's suppose to happen! This was supposed to help you not give you more work.'_

Gaara walked out of his office, a small smile pulled at the corners of his lips.

'_She's cute when she's embarrassed like that. I'm glad she worries about me like this,' _He thought as he advanced down the hallway.

Back in the office Sarah devised a plan much like the ones her older brother would think of. Quickly performing hand signs she produced seven clones.

"Alright, this shouldn't take long now. Everyone divide and concur!" Sarah ordered her clones.

"Yes ma'am," they echoed in response.

Each scattered all different directions.

~STS~

Gaara advanced down the hall, tray filled with two cups and a pot of tea, towards his office expecting to see the disaster of paperwork. Turning into the office he nearly dropped the tray in his hand at the shock.

"Oh hi Gaara," Sarah greeted blushing slightly.

"How did you do this? I was only gone for five minutes," Gaara questioned, placing the tray down on his cleaned off desk.

Sarah blushed another shade of crimson.

"It-It's my little secret," She confessed.

She disbanded the clones when she sensed Gaara coming down the hall.

"You're amazing," Gaara commented out loud.

Sarah's face turned as red as Gaara's hair.

'_Crap, I said that out loud,' _Gaara clarified to himself.

"T-Thank you Gaara," Sarah quietly replied.

Gaara smiled slightly at the girl.

"U-um let's get started on this paperwork, s-shall we?" Sarah bashfully asked.

"Of course," Gaara replied taking his seat at his desk.

Sarah placed a stack of paper on his desk quickly and silently.

~TS~

"That should be the last," Sarah breathed out stacking the final papers on her pile.

"I'll help you take them to the file room," Gaara offered, starting to stand up.

"No!" Sarah practically yelled, heat rose on her cheeks, "no, y-you need to rest. I-I can take them by myself."

Gaara nodded at her and took his seat again. Sarah smiled at him before scooping up the huge pile of paperwork and scurrying out of the room.

Gaara looked out at the darken night sky as he sipped some tea. Something in the distance caught his eye, something not from the desert. He could sense something wasn't right. He swiftly lifted himself from his chair. Discarded his Kazekage robes on the coat hanger by the door as he advanced that way, turn sharply he headed directly towards the roof.

Gaara glared at the blonde man that landed in front of him, his sea foam green eyes narrowing dangerously. Sand swift from the right headed at a blind speed at its target, almost catching him. Swift movements lead the two into the air high above the village.

Sarah pushed the door open by pushing her weight on it walking backwards watching the tea in her hands.

"Gaara, I brought some more tea. I thought it would help relax you," Sarah stated.

She looked up from the tray only to find that the room was completely empty.

"Gaara?" she called thinking he was playing a practical joke on her like her older brother always did.

The sound of rushing sand drew Sarah's attention to the window. She rushed to it to find Gaara high above the village fighting an unknown enemy, no not unknown the Akatsuki. Sarah knew them well. They targeted her older brother and now they were targeting Gaara. Sarah ran from the room hoping up stairs two at a time to reach the roof. She hoped she could help Gaara in some way.

Gaara looked out from within his ultimate defense. He had taken off one of his enemies arms when the blonde brought out a giant bomb.

"I should destroy this village, hmmm? It's distasteful to be attacked from below, hmmm? And I'm tired of seeing your expressionless face!" the blonde said dropping the giant bomb towards the village below.

Sarah reached the roof finally looking up at Gaara in his ultimate defense when she saw something dropping towards the village.

'_Crap, it's a bomb!_' Sarah had no time to react.

Sand flew up from around the village making a giant shield around the village.

"Gaara, you did it. You protected the village," Sarah cheered hoping he was alright.

She heard another explosion which caused her to worry then a series of explosions.

"Gaara!" she yelled hoping that her gut feeling wasn't right.

The sand slowly moved away to the side of the village where it came from. Sarah held her breath hoping to find Gaara victorious.

"GAARA!" she screamed as Gaara started to fall.

The blonde man snatched him up in the tail of his bird. Sarah jumped from building to building trying to find some way she could get Gaara back. She caught up to Kankuro, who was running to the gate.

"Kankuro, we have to do something," she yelled.

"I'm tracking them. You stay here, Gaara wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Kankuro ordered.

"But-" she started but the look she got from Kankuro shut her up.

She fell back trying to think of something else she could do to help.

~STS~

"Kankuro!" Sarah said alarmed looking at the male whom was unconscious and being carried in, "I knew I should have gone with you."

"And you would have ended up in the same position as he is," Baki barked at the girl.

"Kankuro, you shouldn't be moving or talking," Sarah scolded the male.

"It was him," Kankuro weakly stated.

Baki leaned closer to hear what Kankuro was trying to say. Baki stormed off quickly. Sarah was beyond confused.

"What do we do?" the two medic ninja asked.

"Try and get the poison out. That's all we can do right now," Sarah instructed.

~TS~

Sarah stood over Kankuro dreading the worst if someone didn't come with medical ninjutsu. The door swung open to reveal four figures.

"Temari, Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi!" Sarah called surprised to see them.

Lady Chiyo started to attack Kakashi, but then saw that it wasn't who she thought it was. Sarah slapped her forehead; it had to have been the old age. Sakura rushed to Kankuro's aid her hands glowing a green color as she pulled out the poison and put it into a solution. The tension in the room was high, everyone just waiting to see if he would make it through. Sarah gripped at her brother's black sleeve as she waited.

"Whew, I've removed most of the poison. So there's no immediate danger, but I still need to neutralize the minute quantities of toxins remaining in his system. So I will need medical supplies." Sakura explained as she wiped sweat from her brow.

"I'll get them. Just tell me what you need Sakura-chan," Sarah piped jumping up from her position of hugging Temari.

Sakura smiled at her friend. The two of them with the help of several of the sand medic ninja went to retrieve the medic supplies.

Sakura created three antidotes with the medical herbs that the sand had. Sarah and Sakura returned to Kankuro, who was awake and sitting up. Sakura got the antidote down him as he explained what had happened. Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi got ready to head out to retrieve Gaara.

"Uzamaki Naruto, please save my brother?" Kankuro asked.

Naruto smiled at him. "Of course! I'm going to be Hokage! For now, the Kazekage can just owe me one!"

~STS~

"Wait for us we will be your back up," Temari said as Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura started to head to the gate.

Lady Chiyo jumped down from the building telling Temari to stay and help with boarder security.

"Temari, you have to listen to what the council says, but I'm going with you nii-chan," Sarah stated.

Naruto smiled, "I know why huh nee-chan?"

Sarah playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

~TS~

Sarah ran alongside Naruto thinking things over of what Lady Chiyo and Kakashi had said about Gaara.

'_Nii-chan understands Gaara well, so do I. I know how it feels to be completely alone. My own family abandoned me as a small child, unable to take care of myself. I was completely alone, frightened from the unknown world around me. Well until Nii-chan found me and even though he too was just a child he took me in, cared for me, and gave me a place in this world. If it weren't for him I'd never have lived this long, never would have known what family meant, and I'd never have met Gaara.' _Sarah thought.

Naruto smiled at his little sister, "Nee-chan, we'll save him for sure."

"Hai," Sarah agreed.

'_I can't just depend on Naruto this time. I have to do something to save Gaara. Even if it means using the spirit within me then I will. I refuse to lose anyone else that is precious to me!_' Sarah's facial features formed into one of confidence.

The group landed upon the water where Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, and Gai stood.

~TS (Due to writer's block)~

The fire spirit blazed inside her, her anger grew higher and higher. How she hated these men for what they did. They took away her Gaara and she wasn't going to let them get away with it. Energy radiated off her forming around her completely engulfing her. She lunged after Naruto and Kakashi ready to tear apart the blonde who took Gaara away. Effortlessly she jumped from one log to the next gaining on those she perused. The edge of the forest grew closer and closer as she advanced the scenery around her becoming a blur in her movements. She arrived just in time to see Naruto using his Rasengan to cut the bird's head off. He caught it and dug to see Gaara laying limp inside.

"It's time for you to get hit!" Naruto exclaimed, anger building up inside.

"Yeah, yeah…I'll have it out with you another time…" the blonde Akatsuki replied.

"You're too careless…" Kakashi mused.

Sarah teleported and punched the blonde hard sending him flying. Using shadow clones Naruto held the blonde down kneeing him right in the sternum. Naruto sent punch after punch at the male's face. Then formed a Rasengan and aimed it at the man's chest; he turned into clay. Naruto's anger boiled over, the fox's cloak started to appear.

"Naruto!" Sarah yelled, concern overwhelmed her at the sight her own clock deterating.

Kakashi dashed forward, attaching a piece of paper to Naruto's forehead. The cloak disappeared. Sarah let out a deep breath. She then turned her attention towards where Gaara lay in the clay. Lady Chiyo landed with Sakura. In seconds the blonde man returned and along with him team Gai as well. He swallowed some clay and was about to explode when Kakashi used his new Sharingan to send the explosion to another space. Naruto looked to Sakura to heal Gaara, but she couldn't do anything. Tears flowed from both Naruto and Sarah's eyes.

"Why Gaara? Why always Gaara?" Naruto started, "If he dies like this…He's Kazekage. He's just become Kazekage..."

"Calm down…Naruto Uzamaki," Chiyo commanded.

"Shut up!" Naruto turned, tears falling from his eyes uncontrollable, "If you sand ninja hadn't put that monster in Gaara none of this would have happened! Did you ever even consider what Gaara thought? Did you ever even ask! You call him a Jinchuriki host? Who are you to decide that fate for someone else?"

Naruto head fell; he covered his eyes with his arm. Tears kept rolling. Sarah reached out and touched her brother's shoulder.

"I couldn't save Sasuke…I can't save Gaara…For three years…I trained like crazy…but nothing has changed…" Naruto sobbed.

Chiyo moved toward Gaara, placing her hands on his stomach. Chakra enveloped around her hands.

"Granny Chiyo…that jutsu…!" Sakura exclaimed.

Chiyo gave a grin in return.

"What're you doing?" Naruto yelled.

"She's going to bring Gaara back!" Sakura yelled back.

"Bring back to life?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"Can she really…do that?" Naruto asked.

"Only Granny Chiyo…can perform this jutsu…" Sakura stated.

The chakra began to dwindle around her hand. "No! Not enough chakra."

"Please…Use my chakra…" Naruto requested, "Is that possible Granny?"

"Place your hands on mine," Chiyo directed.

Naruto did as told. Sarah placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave a smile. She too kneeled down and placed her hands on top of Naruto's and Chiyo's hand and helped by give some of her chakra as well.

"In this shinobi world created by frivolous old people…I'm glad new souls like you have come along…" Chiyo remarked, "up 'til now…everything I've done has been wrong…but at the very end I think I might finally be able to do something right."

"Suna and Konoha…may their future be…something different from our time…this special power of yours…Kakashi spoke of it…that power will change the future dramatically…become a Hokage the like of which has never been seen! And Sakura in the future, don't save a dying Granny like me…help those you truly care about…you're a lot like me…so few women possess such strong spirit…you'll likely surpass your teacher…" Chiyo stated.

"Naruto…I have a favor to ask…you're the only person who knows…Gaara's pain…Gaara also knows your pain…please look after Gaara?" Chiyo requested.

Gaara sat up. Naruto help his shoulder. Gaara's expression screamed shock and surprise.

"Gaara," Naruto said.

"Naruto?" Gaara questioned.

Looking around Gaara saw the sand ninja surrounding him. "what's this?"

"We all came running to your rescue…" Naruto stated, "You had us worried."

"You sure did. You caused us a ton of grief, little brother," Kankuro huffed.

"Don't act so superior! Gaara is Kazekage. Shut all your mouths! You brats!" Temari ordered, "Gaara…How are you feeling?"

Gaara tried to stand, but was having trouble.

"You shouldn't move too suddenly, your body hasn't completely recovered from the rigor mortis yet.

Sarah couldn't stand it anymore. She feel to her knees and hugged Gaara tightly too her chest cradling his head. Gaara's sea foam green eyes looked up into her sea blue orbs. One of his hands lifted and touched her cheek.

"Sarah," he breathed.

Sarah smiled. "H-hello Gaara."

"You're a site to sore eyes," Gaara commented.

Sarah giggle as her cheeks pooled with color. Gaara's hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head and pulled her face down to his. His lips found hers in seconds. Sarah was shocked at first, then she realized what was happening and turned redder than Gaara's hair, but kissed back none the less.

Gaara pulled away. "I've been meaning to do that for awhile now."

"W-why now?" Sarah asked.

"Well let's just leave it at I've been enlightened from this experience and I'm not letting those close to me slip away because of my fear of love," Gaara explained, "I love you Sarah Uzamaki."

"I-I love you t-too, Gaara," Sarah stammered, her cheeks reaching another level of red.

"If you're not careful Gaara her cheeks are going to burst with how red she is," Kankuro joked.

This caused even more color to reach Sarah's cheeks.

~TS~

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari stood at the gates to wish the leaf village ninja safe journey.

"Thank you Gaara for taking care of my sister," Naruto thanked.

Gaara and Naruto shook hands. Naruto turned to Sarah who looked at the ground.

Gaara said, "You can always come back here whenever you want. Just because we're three days journey apart won't change my feelings."

Sarah nodded. She was torn inside. She wanted to stay with Gaara, but her brother finally returned. Sarah felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to be met by Naruto's blue orbs.

"I understand," was all he said.

Sarah nodded and hugged her brother tightly. She then went to Gaara.

"I-I'd rather be here with y-you, Gaara, s-someone's gotta make sure you get enough rest," she teased.

Gaara gave a soft smile. He pulled her into him and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Gaara, you better make sure nothing happens to her, k?" Naruto ordered, "Sarah, make sure Gaara doesn't get himself into any more trouble."

"Hai," she gave a salute, "And if he does call you right?"

"You better believe it."

The two groups erupted in laughter.


End file.
